Wonders
by Inui-chan
Summary: Random Higa drabble. KiteKai and hints of ChinenHirakoba. Kai wonders on the night before the Nationals. Kite confronts him.


Author Note & disclaimer: This is a small random drabble that I started working on in the middle of the night, not being able to sleep. This is a KiteKai with hints of ChineHira. Random, but this is KINDA my first fic, since I haven't published the rest random crap that I've come up with C: so.... random... tell me what you think ^o^ and let's all enjoy this idea that was born~ (oh and... the random fandom of Prince of Tennis belongs, of course, to our dear Konomi-sensei *kneels down and covers eyes from the light shining from him* you're too good for us all fangirls!

**Fic:**

During the nights, Kai sometimes wondered. Of all the players in Higa, he was probably the most... well, wondering one. Even if he portrayed himself as cocky and childish most of the time, he was one hellawa thinker. He really wondered about the shining stars, the city lights and how they worked, about his life, his parents, his school and his team mates and their personalities. Mainly Kite and Chinen, since the rest of them were just easy to read. Tanishi was a glutton but with, in the end, a golden heart. This had been proven a while back, when Kite had finally snapped completely at Hirakoba's stupidity and force-feeded him Go-ya.

Tanishi had been the first one to try and reason with Kite and stopped him from feeding him more, along with Chinen, who just really didn't like Kite killing his boyfriend. The boyfriend in question was in Kai's mind either completely not afraid of Kite, wrong in the head or just...a pure simpleton. He shaked his head at that point. And it was useless to even spare a thought at Shiranui and Aragaki.... Those two didn't matter to Kai that much. And Chinen... according to Hirakoba he could be really sweet at times. Kai really wondered about that, too.

But Kite... there was a mysterious person. The martial arts expert that lead the Higa tennis team to the Nationals. He remember when he had first seen him in his first year. The beautiful hips that danced on the courts with defined, cool movements had made Kai amazed. They still do, actually. He had then been invited to play a game against him and join the tennis team, because he knew the Okinawan martial arts. He shook his head again on the pillow. He remember how he immideately had fallen in love at first sight. He didn't know if it was the hips that made Kite almost look like a girl, or the handsome face or... Kai sighed sadly. As he lay on the futon in the room, where the others were sleeping in it with him, he turned his attention away from the freshman year and started wondering about the tomorrows game with Rokkaku and Seigaku. He knew Rokkaku was an easy one to beat. They had seen them play their games the other day and all of them were sure they could handle them easy, even without the dirty tricks their coach would make them play on them.

Kai tilted his head to his left and stared at the sleeping form of Kite. He really looked cute in his sleep. He watched the face scrunch up in slight displeasure as Hirakoba hit him on the side in his sleep. Kai broke in a small sad smile and decided to step outside to the veranda. He raised his blanket and stood up on his futon, slipping on his slippers and padding towards the door in his boxers, grabbing his jersey on the way. He slided the door open and walked to the oddly warm night. He padded to the railing and leaned on it, breathing in the clean fresh air. He stared at the stars for a while, watching them sparkle. Just like the little small dots in Kite's eyes. Kai shook his head and tried to think about something else than Kite. He knew he was smitten, but he knew even more grudgingly that Kite had a thing for Hirakoba, which lead him to be harsher on him than anyone else. Even Hirakoba himself didn't know this, being a simpleton and going out with Chinen. Kai sighed. He had seen Kite talk to Chinen once again about something today. That was another thing he really wondered and wanted to know about. What those two talked about. Just for once. But he knew if he tried to eavesdrop on the two, either of them would definitely notice him. Most likely Kite at that. And then he could see trouble heading his way. He dropped his head on his folded arms on the railing and sighed. He watched the quiet streets below him and felt himself grow bored. He wasn't that tired now, but... there wasn't exactly anything to do. He turned his attention to the wondering again. If he really could somehow... somehow turn Kite's attention to him instead of Hirakoba. He wondered if he could get Chinen to help him. Hirakoba WAS his boyfriend after all. He doubted Chinen wanted the cool buchou making passes at Hirakoba - even though he usually just threatened him with Go-ya. As he wondered, he didn't notice the sliding door of their room open quietly and the buchou gliding it back to place as quietly while turning to lean on the door frame.

"You couldn't sleep, Yuujiirou?" Kite drawled, a little sleepy still. He breathed in a large gulp of the warm air, sighed and turned his complete attention to his team mate. Kai turned, suprised, to look at his buchou. Kite glowed slightly in the light of the stars and waited for an answer. He sighed. "You know, you won't be able to play your best game if you don't sleep." Kai placed his head on his folded arms again. "Well, I can't exactly sleep when Tanishi's snoring habits being like that, now can I?" he tried to come up with an excuse that didn't sound that unbelieveable. "Tanishi wasn't snoring and you know it. What's wrong? Girl trouble? Hirakoba been getting to your nerves too much lately?" Kai snorted. *Girl would be more like a boy and isn't that Hirakoba that's getting to your nerves by frolicking around with Chinen?* he thought and answered "Well, I still can hear the echoes of his snores and now it's all quiet... it's unnerving." He was hoping Kite was buying that, since he really not in the mood to talk to the hitman. He wondered about that nickname too... *Was he frequently hitting on people?* "Hmph... I can detect a lie, you know." Kite walked to the Viking and slinked a hand over his shoulder. "If a team mate is having troubles, it's up to the buchou to support his team. And I can't exactly do that if you don't tell me what's wrong."

At that moment Kai wondered how Kite would react if he really confessed to him right now. He wondered if we was brave enough to kiss him. He wondered if Kite would react and kiss kim back. He raised his head and noticed that Kite was waiting for something to come out of his mouth. Well, he thought and decided to go for it. Kite would see something come out of his mouth and that certainly wasn't going to be words. Kite took a double take when Kai leaned towards his face and suddenly kissed him on the lips. Kite was shocked. He knew Chinen had thought that Kai liked him that way when he had talked to him about Kai's possibilty of liking the blond haired idiot. Kai suddenly pulled back and turned away from the hitman and dived under the hand that was placed on his shoulder, walking away. "I think I'm gonna take a run around the block to clear my head, thanks. Sorry about my lack of self-restraint."

Kite watched Kai walking away and followed him right away and took hold of his arm and pulled back. Kai fell to the ground from the pull. "You know, this isn't really taking care of your team mate, now is it? You could've really hurt me. Now let go." as Kite was still holding his arm in a vice grip. Kite pushed Kai to the ground better and straddled his hips, taking hold of both of his arms and holding Kai in place. "No, not until you answer me this: Do you like me?" Kai looked at him dumbfounded. Then closed his eyes and cried out "Why does it matter to you? You only have eyes for Hirakoba and I won't become your toy to play with!" Kite blinked and lowered his head on Kai's shoulder. "Why would you think that, now?" Kai opened his eyes and listened to that voice explain to him his side of the story. How he'd felt distracted the very first day he'd met him, how he thought that Kai liked Hirakoba, how that had ended up as Kite going to talk about it to Chinen at times, too. And Kite reluctanly admitted that this was the reason he really liked to tease Hirakoba with the Go-ya. Kai listened in wonder and slowly his tanned face was turning completely red. "So... the question still is... do you like me?" Kite finished and raised his head enough to look at his team mate's cute face. Kai gulped. "Y-yes." he whispered and a moment later was shut up as Kite pushed his lips against his. Kai moaned as felt the strong tongue slipping between his lips into his mouth. This made Kite moan slightly into his mouth as well and ground his hips onto Kai's. Kai had to break the kiss and moan loudly. Kite raised, walked off and placed his glasses away and returned to Kai, turning to devour his neck now. Kai raised his hands and put his hands around Kite's neck. He moaned and sighed at the pure pleasure Kite's ministrations and arched his back a little, feeling himself getting hard. Kite kissed his way from Kai's neck and all the way to his boxer line as he made Kai take off his jersey. Kai was in heaven as Kite raised his hips, took off his boxers and swallowed him whole. Kite moaned around Kai as he heard those wonderful moans erupting from the smaller one. This made Kai moan even louder and Kite to pull off of him. Kite looked at the panting Kai and gasped. The smaller one laying on the veranda was looking so hot with all the sweat forming on his face and body that Kite almost died at that moment. He gulped. "You need to shut up or the others will hear us." He then swooped down and kissed him again, but this time pulling back real quick. "Now, I want to know if you're willing to... " Kai nodded. He really wanted Kite and wondered about the turn of events. He really... his train of thought was cut off as Kite swallowed his cock once more. He then felt something push at his entrance and realized it was Kite's finger. He panted hard. The streching wasn't that bad, at least after Kite sweeped past his prostate that is. Kai tried to muffle his scream at that point, but ended failing at it. Kite tried to soothe him and whispered into his ear, while licking the shell and holding the trembling Kai. Kite removed his fingers and pushed the tip of his cock at Kai's entrance. Kai moaned at that, since the feeling of the hot, wet tip against him was wonderful. "Loosen up a little and relax, this is gonna hurt." Kite said and slowly pushed himself inside until he was in the whole way. Kai trembled at the intrusion and bit his lip, while Kite kissed his neck to distract him from the pain. Kai then nodded that he was ready and Kite started first slowly pulling back and pushing back in. Kai then contracted around him and he growled, speeding up the pace and trying to find Kai's prostate again. Kai entwined his hands around Kite's neck and locked his legs around his hips and moaned. Kai pulled Kite's back and kissed him while moaning at Kite's ministrations over on his body. The pounding was becoming even more rough now, both of them closing on the edge. Kite grabbed Kai's erection and kissed him with even harder to muffle Kai's shout when he came, arching his back. Kite gave a muffled shout of his own as he felt Kai contract around him, kept pushing into the unbelieveable tight hot hole for a while and came with a small shout of 'Yuujirou!'. He collapsed on top of Kai buring his face into Kai's neck, both of them sweating and out of breath. Kite then pulled out and kissed Kai sweetly, raising him against the wall right next to the door and on his lap, sighing. Kai smiled and petter his buchous hair, still feeling the warm feeling of the orgasm inside his body. "Ne, about tomorrows games. Hope we win." Kai said. Kite pulled back and watched the smaller one perched on his lap "Me too, but... since you ended up not sleeping most of the night, I'm gonna give you a small luck charm." With that he produced a small ring and a necklace to go with it. He opened the clasp, arranged the ring to dangle from the necklace and hung it around Kai's neck. Kai gulped and started wondering a lot of things at the same time. It was a RING given by Kite. What did it mean and how should he react... his train of thought was broken by Kite kissing him. Kite brought his mouth to Kai's ear and said "You wonder too much, Kai. Think of this as something that has my protection in it... and that this is a promise that more is to come." Kai blushed and hanged his head, wondering again. Kite gave a rare wide smile and kissed Kai on the mouth again. Neither of them saw the blonde watching them from the sliding door's slight crack, smiling widely before being chided by Chinen and called back to bed.


End file.
